Turn of Events
by MakeMeProud
Summary: Just because Scorpius is a friend of Albus doesn't mean he is a friend of hers. She should just stay away from him or snog him. One of the two. A collection of moments between Rose and Scorpius that has a connected plot. From Quidditch to Potions to being caught in the Slytherin dormitories!
1. Quidditch

Rose Weasley glanced out of the window of her dormitory with a look of disdain on her face.

The tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team were today and there were only a few spots open. Sure, she had good chances considering James Potter was the Captain, but that only meant he was going to expect more from her. And the weather was terrible. How was she supposed to fly in this?

Rain beat against the window and the wind howled through the glass. She rested her head against the cool surface and gathered her courage. She could do this. Her father was the Keeper for Gryffindor and her mother...well, she was a big supporter at least.

Rose nitpicked at her plain practice robes that she had borrowed from her cousin, Dominique. They were a little big for her in certain areas, like her chest and backside, but they would suffice for their intended purpose. She steeled herself to prepare for the weather outside and grabbed her Nimbus Two Thousand from the foot of her bed.

It wasn't the newest broom by any means, but her father promised her that she would get her very own Wind Soar if she made the team. It was the newest broom to date, with sleek polished oak stained to a dark red and white birch branches trimmed to perfection. It even came with iron foot holds that morphed to your feet.

She had to get on the team.

She wanted to be a Chaser, but there was only two spots open in that department. James was the Keeper and Roxanne Weasley and Lorcan Scamander were the beaters, and Amy Aldervich was the Seeker. She was so amazing, gliding through the air like it was a dance. Everyone wished she would try out for the Holyhead Harpies when they had tryouts next spring because she actually had a shot of making it on the team.

It would have thrilled the whole school to have a Hogwarts student on the Holyhead Harpies. The last time that happened was when Rose's aunt, Ginny Potter, had been Chaser for them.

Rose's spirits brightened as she walked toward the Quidditch field with broom in hand. Even the rain that started to soak through her robes and slick down her unruly red hair could dampen her spirits.

"Hello, Weasley."

Suddenly her high spirits started to disappear. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He smirked and pointed toward her robes.

"Going for the typical, hand-me-down Weasley look I see," he said with a smirk. Rose felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment and anger.

"Just because you are Albus' friend doesn't mean that you are mine," she said threateningly and stomped off toward the field. She heard his laughter as she stumbled on a particular patch of mud and grasped the broom tighter in her hand. She turned around to give him one last glare, glancing at his green Quidditch robes in jealousy. He had been on the Slytherin team since his first year and had quickly become an amazing Beater.

Her gaze lasted a little longer than she had planned as she glanced at the way his muscles stood pronounced under his gear in the rain. He pushed back his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes and gave her a smirk. "Have a good time, Weasley."

She frowned at him. "Don't try to be civil with me."

He only laughed at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way." And with that he turned back toward the castle and disappeared through the large oak doors.

The field was crowded with crimson robes and blurs in the stands as potential players whizzed by in the air. James spotted Rose as she entered the field and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you made it! For a second there I didn't think you were going to show," he said with a boy-ish grin. Rose grinned back and shoved playfully at his shoulder.

"It's my fifth year, James. If I was going to try out, now was going to be the best time," she said. He showed her where everyone was meeting and announced how the try out was going to go. After introducing the rest of the team they started with the firsts years in the air.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle and the air had become chilly, but still manageable.

Rose observed as each year took their turn trying to take the quaffle from the team without success. She criticized each play with an analyzed gaze and smiled as she realized the errors each person performed. One person was focusing purely on the quaffle instead of the players and nearly got himself knocked off of his broom!

Finally James called for the fifth years and she stepped forward along with three others, Ollie Pevington, Nellie Longbottom, and Gernain Gaollinger. She wasn't very close with any of them, but they each were very familiar with each other. Ollie glanced at both of them before shooting into the air and Rose followed. Nellie watched for a minute before trying to kick off from the ground, but she mounted it incorrectly and flew sideways with a squeal.

Rose watched intently as the quaffle was switched from person to person and positioned herself in a ready stance in the air. She saw her opponent coming up fast and charged next to them, flying side by side, before nudging them roughly and making them release the ball. She dived after it with renewed vigor as the wind rushed through her wet hair. It flew into her awaiting arms with a thud and she cradled it to her side protectively. She could hear clapping in her ears as a bludger flew past her, mere inches from her head, and smiled to herself.

This was exhilarating. Why hadn't she tried out her first year, she wondered to herself. James was in front of her now guarding the rings. His face was set in an intense expression, but his eyes twinkled mischeviously. He tensed, ready for Rose to throw the quaffle at the rings and grabbed the top of his broom with white knuckles.

Rose knew this was her chance. If she could get the quaffle through one of the rings, she would become a Chaser on the team. She had to! Determination coursed through her as the rings neared. She knew what would be the easiest target, the left lower ring, but she felt that was where James would expect her to go.

She faked a throw at the left ring, and just like she thought James rushed toward it ready to deflect. But Rose decided to throw the ball at the farthest right ring and watched as shock and then pride registered on James face. There was a loud swish as the quaffle rushed through the hole.

Cheers exploded from below and Rose couldn't contain her sigh of relief. It was a tricky toss from where she had flown, but she had managed somehow. People patted her on the back as she landed softly on the ground.

"Way to go, Weasley!"

"You were great up there!"

"You were so fast!"

Rose was nearly exploding with happiness the next day when it became official.

She was now a Chaser for the Gryffindor team.

* * *

The Great Hall was crowded as the day of Gryffindor's first quidditch game came upon them. The stands had already been colored and the field freshly sodded, waiting to be of use later in the day.

Rose was nervous. Her toast and eggs didn't seem like the best option as she glanced at her plate, but she ate small bites anyway. She would need all her strength to play Slytherin and not get hit by one of Malfoy's bloody bludgers.

Fred sat down beside her and started piling his plate with ham and eggs. "Is that all you're eating, Rose?" he asked as he stacked another sausage onto his plate. She pushed her eggs around with her toast. "Nervous?"

"A little," she admitted to her cousin.

His arm wrapped around her protectively. "Don't you worry, Rosie. Lorcan and Roxy have your back," he said with a gentle squeeze. She smiled appreciatively at him and decided to eat a bit more toast.

Rose headed to the locker room after breakfast. She wanted to get a good warm-up fly in before everyone else started to show up. The corridors were cleared and the chilly weather outside did nothing to calm the beat of her heart as she moved through the castle toward the Quidditch field. She started to think of the worst things that could possibly happen; a bludger to the head, making an idiot out of herself in front of the whole school, throwing the quaffle through the Slytherin's rings.

She stopped and leaned against the stone wall. She had to stop these thoughts before she went out there or she was definitely going to fail. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" came Scorpius' voice from the end of the hall.

Rose winced at her luck. "I'm fine," she said harshly.

"Not nervous, are you?"

Rose opened her eyes and glared. He knew the answer, so why did he ask?

Scorpius seemed to get the hint and smirked. "I'm actually excited to watch you play. I'm wondering how well you can move away from my bludgers, but we'll see. I doubt you'll last more than ten minutes," he smirked.

"Oh, piss off, Malfoy!" Rose shouted. She hated when he teased her like this, especially when Albus wasn't around to ebb off the anger.

"Oh you Weasleys," he said with a dramatic sigh. "You get angered so easily. Its quite amusing."

Her cheeks burned as auburn as her hair. "I'll show you angry," she mumbled under her breath, but still loud enough for Scorpius to hear it.

He looked at her for a minute with a small smile, then leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Don't fall off," he said into her ear. Shivers crawled down her spine as he moved away and walked down the hall like nothing had happened.

She didn't move, her hand coming up to brush at the tingling skin where his lips had just been. She stared after him before walking away with his tender kiss fresh in her mind and her nerves completely forgotten.

* * *

The stands were packed with colors of red, gold, silver, and green. Banners flapped in the wind, whistles echoed around the stadium, and students waved their house colors enthusiastically. A group of Gryffindors were even passing out cannon poppers that released a lion's roar when someone pulled the string.

Madame Hooch lined the players up and everyone mounted their brooms.

The whistle blew and then they were off!

Slytherin's took the quaffle first and raced toward the rings to score.

Rose was in shock. It had all happened so quickly. The quaffle was there and then it wasn't. She heard someone shout her name and she looked up just in time to see the bludger aimed straight for her face. Twisting her Wind Soar upside down and back up, she dodged gracefully and sent a nasty finger to the boy flying next to her with a bat in his hands.

"Ten minutes!" he shouted to her through the wind.

That was all she needed to get back in the game. Her broom charged forward at lightning speed as she caught the quaffle mid-toss between two Slytherin's. She passed it off to Katie Carroway and followed closely behind for back up. The two Slytherins that Rose had stolen the ball from were cornering Katie, each on either side. Rose could see Katie's panic and she rushed forward.

"Katie!" she yelled. She reached out her hand and grabbed the thrown quaffle just in time as the the two Slytherins smashed into Katie's sides. She collapsed and fell to the sand below with a grunt. Rose looked from Katie to the Slytherins currently looking at her with malice and arrogance.

Anger fueled her as she zoomed toward the goal three hundred meters away. Roxanne rushed to her side as another bludger whizzed toward her and beat it with her bat. "Malfoy's really got it out for you!" Roxanne shouted.

Rose couldn't agree more, but she had bigger things to worry about as Lance Zabini growled at her from his Keepers post. He was a big, surly seventh year who was fairly dumb, but could figure anything out when it came to sports. She was going to have to be very tricky with this shot.

Another bludger zipped past her shoulder and Rose tried not to get angry, even though he was doing it just to spite her.

_"Don't fall off."_

Rose rushed toward the top goal and closed in on Zabini. He started to panic when it looked like Rose wasn't going to stop and seized up.

Aha! The quaffle went through the lower right ring and Rose turned around ready to be on the defense.

"TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!" the announcer shouted to the crowd.

The game continued on for hours and Rose was starting to get tired. They were a hundred up over Slytherin and Malfoy wasn't happy at all. She could see his frown all the way from the other side of the field and couldn't help but feel proud. Katie was back up in the air and tossed the quaffle off to a second year, Daniel Crevey.

Rose was just about to chase after him when the growling sound of a bludger flew by, but this time it clipped the side of her leg. Pain flared in her thigh and she lost control of the broom. The air rushed up past her face and her robes billowed out as the ground came closer. She landed in the sand with a smack, but other than a hurt thigh and a sore ankle from her landing she was alright.

Her hand rubbed at the bruising skin and stood to shake it off, but the pain made her limp back down to the ground. She could her the stands asking questions and "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing each time she tried to stand. Her broom was fine, just a few scuffs that she could polish and buff, and her bones were fine. She could live with the pain.

She made to stand again and mount her broom, but Madame Hooch blew the whistle signaling the end of the game.

"Gryffindor wins!"

Rose lifted her fist in the air triumphantly as Amy landed with the snitch in her hand raised above her head.

Roxanne and Lorcan helped her to her feet and guided her over to the locker room, but she paused as the Slytherins started to go to the locker rooms as well.

"You!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Scorpius. "You could have killed me!"

The rest of the Slytherin team laughed and moved aside as Scorpius walked toward her. "I told you not to fall off," he told her sarcastically. Her cheeks flushed at the memory.

"Well, thats a bit bloody difficult when I have a git like you sicking a bludger on me!"

He kept walking closer to her as she wagged her finger at him. "I'm going to tell Albus about this," she threatened.

Scorpius shrugged. "Go ahead."

"I will!"

"Good."

"Good!"

They were face to face, neither one of them smiling, and Rose couldn't help but notice how beautiful his grey eyes were. His eyes moved down to her full lips just for a second and her cheeks flushed for a different reason.

She then realized how close they were. She could feel his body-heat through his sweat-soaked gear underneath his green robes and almost outline the way his muscles bulged against the fabric. His lips looked so soft. And his hair. She wanted to run her fingers through his golden hair.

Her throat became tight and she tried to gulp down the lump in her throat as Scorpius' head started to lower toward hers. Her eyes started to close as she angled up to meet him.

"Great game, you two!" Albus said as he rounded the corner. The two jumped apart instantly and stared at Albus.

"Ahem...thank, Albus. Um...I'm going to go...change." Rose fled toward the Gryffindor locker room without a backward glance.

Scorpius stared at the ground near Albus' feet as silence filled the air.

"So have you finally asked her yet?" Albus asked. Scorpius rolled his eyes with a groan. "Noooo," he groaned and palmed his forehead.

"Why not? You've been in love with her since third year!"

Scorpius sighed again.

"And trying to beat her with a bludger wasn't the best thing you could have done-"

"Thank you, Albus!"


	2. First Kiss

Fifth year passed in a blur as students rushed to prepare for their O.W.L.s later in the week.

Rose had already had her career counseling with Professor Longbottom, the Head of House for Gryffindor. He suggested she pursue a career as a Healer or an Auror, but what she wanted most was a position on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, like her mother. When Hermione heard that was Rose was interested in becoming a lawyer, she had fluttered around Rose like a bird muttering warnings and tips into her ears none stop.

She took a calming breath as she stared down at the Potions exam in front of her. Her quill was trembling and the ink pot shook as she tried to steady her hands. As she read, she realized she knew the answers and her panic subsided tremendously. She wrote with careful cursive as she explained why the potion needed newt's tail instead of flax seed.

The rest of her exams were completed with ease and her mum was extremely proud of her when her results came in.

Albus and Rose grabbed a train car and set their things inside on the rails above the seats. Once they were situated, Rose took out her snowy white kitten from the whicker basket beside her. She "meow"ed cutely and settled on Rose's lap with a satisfied purr.

"Why did your parents let you get a cat again?" Albus asked as her waved at some free flying white hairs near his face.

"I grew up with Crookshanks and I've always been fond of cats. So when Crookshanks died, mum let me get my own to take to school with me," Rose said with a rub down Snowy's nose. The kitten purred contently and snuggled deeper between her legs.

"Thats a nice pussy you've got there," Scorpius said as he entered the car. Her face flushed crimson as he smirked, happy with his ingenious pun.

"Thank you for speaking so highly of my _cat_," she growled.

Albus laughed from his seat by the window and shook his head at Scorpius. "Will it ever stop between you two?"

"Not likely," Scorpius said with a flip of his hair. He wore a lazy smile on his lips and his feet came to rest beside Rose's hip across from him. She frowned at him in disdain and pushed his feet farther away from her.

Snowy yawned and stretched in Rose's lap before hopping off and sniffing Malfoy's feet. She then climbed on top of his legs and walked up to his lap where she settled in with a light sigh. "Hello, Snowy," Scorpius cooed at the white kitten. His fingers traced the soft fur on her back and her spine contracted in pleasure.

Rose crossed her arms with a pout. "She's my cat," she grumbled.

"Well, she likes me better," Scorpius said with a grin as his hand continued to stroke the soft kitten. Her purr could be heard echoing off of the walls and Rose stewed with jealousy.

"Traitor," she glared at the fur ball.

Albus stood and grabbed his bag from overhead. "Well, I'm going to change out of my robes. Don't try to kill each other while I'm gone," he said smirking.

"I'll do my best," Rose said as her eyes squinted at Scorpius.

The car door shut and the tension in the room built to an uncomfortable level. Rose shifted toward the window so she didn't have to awkwardly look at Malfoy with nothing to say. Just looking at him made her think of his kiss in the fall. She had no idea why it still affected her when she thought of his lips pressed against her cheek. And she was sure he was going to kiss her outside of the locker rooms after the match.

So why did he turn cold after that?

_Why do you want him to be anything other than that?_

She chastised herself for think so foolishly. Of course Malfoy wouldn't kiss her on the lips. He was just trying to throw off her game before the match that day. Thats why he kissed her cheek. Not because he actually wanted to.

She felt slightly disappointed at the realization and wrapped her arms around herself. Ever since the match, Scorpius would purposefully avoid her and taunt her even worse. He started to become more perverted about his teasing too, she noticed. One time when she tried to approach him and Albus, who were laughing about something, Scorpius immediately tensed and waited until she was done talking before teasing her about her hair and walking away.

She huffed loudly in the car as the scenery started to change from wild forest to little towns.

Scorpius shuffled his legs to a better position and the kitten whined. "I know you are probably mad at me," he said and glanced up into Rose's shocked face.

"Why would I?" she said, but the undertone was clear that she was still mad.

"Rose, don't be stupid-"

"Stupid?!"

Okay, so maybe calling Weasley stupid was not the best thing Scorpius could have done.

"You're the one who's stupid! Kissing me just to throw me off and then turning around and ignoring me!" She was up on her feet now and looming over him with her hands on her hips. "Don't do that to me again!"

"Trust me, I don't intend to," Scorpius growled as he shoved the cat next to him and stood. He was only slightly taller than Rose, but that didn't stop him from feeling like a giant in front of her. "And it was only on the cheek! You are acting like I stole your virginity or something!"

"I would _never_ let that happen, Malfoy! Not with you."

"Oh really? So you didn't almost kiss me by the lockers that day? You don't find me attractive?"

Rose's face flushed in anger. "YOU are the one who almost kissed ME! I didn't do that!"

"You would have let me though!"

"No I wouldn't have!"

"Yes, Rose! You would have!"

"Prove it!"

Her words snapped something in him and he lowered his mouth roughly onto hers. He heard her gasp and grabbed her face into his hands, feeling her soft lips slide along with his. His fingers curled into her thick locks and squeezed her closer. She melted against him, her legs turning to jelly, as one of his hands smoothed up the spine of her back. Her fingers tangled into his shaggy blonde hair and tugged, making Scorpius hiss and his fingers dig into her hip deliciously.

Rose moaned into his mouth and his tongue swept against her bottom lip. He tasted like peppermint and his smell was like being surrounded by a forest; all woods and damp earth with a musky, manly scent that was purely his.

He could hear how rough her breathing was becoming, pressing them closer together so he could feel the outline of her breasts pressed against his chest.

Then just like that, he let her go.

He stepped out of her arms and waited as her eyes slowly opened again. Her hands lowered to her sides and balled into fists as she started to realize what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"To prove that I was right," he said.

"You just took away...my first kiss...to prove a point?" Her voice shuddered as her loathing reached a new point. She reached for the nearest object, one of Malfoy's numerous bags, and chunked it at his head. He dodged effortlessly, but the fear was clear as day on his face.

"You git! You complete arse! How-AHH-could you!?" she yelled as she threw something else at him. At this point Scorpius was realizing he really fucked up. His hands went in front of him in a sort of surrender, but Rose was having none of it. Another object hurled passed Scorpius' head as the door opened.

"What's going on here? Oh," Albus yelled as he came in with his arms full of his robes and a few Cauldron Cakes. Rose gathered her things, placed Snowy into her basket, and turned toward the door. Albus moved aside from her, knowing better than to deal with a rampaging Weasley.

"Don't speak to me ever again, Malfoy!"

Tears were building in her eyes as she slammed the door shut with a loud slam and ran toward the cargo of the train.

She heard Albus yell, "What did you do now?!" But she couldn't even find the pleasure in Malfoy getting yelled at by his best friend.

Her eyes were bleary and they stung, but she held them back until she was pressed against the back of the cargo door. Loud sobs echoed through the car, bouncing off of the luggage and crashing back into her. It only made everything worse.

Her head slammed back against the metal door as she slid down the surface. Why was he so awful to her, she thought. She curled into her legs and cradled her head against them as the tears dripped down onto her clothes.

The door behind moved slightly and Rose pushed back. "Go away!" she yelled to the intruder.

"Rose, it's me," her brother's voice said through the crack.

She opened the door instantly and hugged him to her. "Oh Hugo," she mumbled into his shoulder as another sob wracked through her body. He held her tight and waited until she was ready to talk.

"Who was it?" Hugo asked. He looked so distraught that she didn't know if she wanted to tell him or not.

"Malfoy," she finally mumbled. His reaction was instant. His hands tightened around her and his face squished up into a snarl. "What did he do to you?" His voice was ice cold and threatening. Rose didn't like it one bit.

"I'll be fine, Hugo. He was just being insensitive like always and I let it get to me," she said with a watery smile. He still didn't look convinced but he let the issue drop.

"You know, you made quite the commotion out there."

Rose blushed. She hadn't thought about the other people on the train. They had probably heard everything she had said and worse! Her hands raised to cool her cheeks.

"How bad?" she said through her hands.

"Well, the prefects came to see what all the noise was and then someone said they had seen a girl with red hair rush toward the end of the train. You should have seen Malfoy. He looked like complete shit."

"Good," Rose said. She wanted him to feel bad for what he did to her. True, it was incredibly enjoyable and wonderful, but it wasn't real. He had no feelings toward her and kissed her just to do it. Her thoughts brought a new batch of tears with them, filling her eyes and overflowing onto her cheeks.

"Apparently Albus really let him have it," Hugo said as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "You can come sit with me in my cabin if you want. I'm sure no one else would mind."

Rose smiled at him appreciatively. "Okay," she said with a sad smile.

She didn't see Scorpius the rest of the train ride and practically the entire summer before sixth year, yet the memory was burned into her mind.

It was a hot day in the Burrow and the fans were in full swing. Rose stood by the window of her father's old room and sighed as the cool breeze blew through her hair. She could hear her grandparents bickering about something down below and footsteps trudged up the steps as Albus and James went into Ginny's old room.

"Why do we have to stay here for a whole week?" said James.

"Because we don't get to see our grandparents that much and this is the closest stop to the train station," replied Albus. James sighed and pushed the door shut behind them so she couldn't hear anymore of their conversation. Looking out into the abyss anxiously she waited for the Potter's to come back with their _guest_.

Unfortunately the Malfoys were going to be out of town and weren't going to be able to take Scorpius to the train station, so Uncle Harry decided to help out his friend and take him to the train station himself. Rose's father was still uneasy with the Malfoys, even though everything happened over twenty years ago, but he tolerated their son enough to hang with his children.

Which meant he was coming to the Burrow.

Her face curled as she thought of the number of people residing in the cramped house for an entire week. Lucy and Lily were staying in Percy's room, Albus and James were staying in Ginny's, and Rose and Hugo were staying in Ron's room. Roxanne and Fred were sharing a room with Louis, who was scared because it was going to be his first year, in Fred and George's old room. Louis was worried about being bullied by the rest of the students because he was a male with Veela blood, but Roxanne put him straight.

A car drove into the view from the fields of wheat and a few garden gnomes rushed back to their holes. Rose's breath caught in her throat as she watched the Muggle car pull to a stop in front of the house. Her fingers tightened on the window frame as his car door opened and sunlight glinted off of his blond locks. She bit her lip in nervousness as she felt a tightening in her stomach. His fingers raked through his hair, which had gotten longer, out of his eyes and surveyed the house.

She had to admit. She liked his hair. It wasn't just a mop anymore on top of his head. It was longer in the front and swept across his forehead, but the back was cut and sleek. Her throat tightened and she mentally kicked herself. She was getting all rowelled up by his _hair._ She looked down at him again and squeaked when his grey eyes smirked into hers.

She still felt his kiss, the way his hands locked in her hair. Chills crawled up her spine as the memory seized her again. She turned from the window and busied herself with packing her trunk for school. Grabbing her robes she stuffed them into the large box and sifted through her books until she found the new ones she had just bought last week in Diagon Alley.

_You're not going to think of him. You're mad at him._

"You're not going to think of him," she mumbled aloud.

"Think of who?"

Books spilled out of her hands as she whirled toward the door. Hugo stood with a confused expression and stepped into the room to grab a jacket.

"Oh! Hugo. It's just you," Rose said putting a hand to her heart. She felt the strong thud underneath her palm as her breathing started to slow. "What are you doing here?"

He stared at her for a minute. "Um...this is my room?"

"Oh...right."

"Its starting to get chilly outside 'cause of the wind. Just thought I'd let you know," he said and left the room with worried eyes.

"Thanks," Rose shouted through the closed door. She sat down on her bed before lying on it with a huff. How was she going to last an entire week with the prick before school?

She grabbed a pillow and screamed her nerves and emotions into it before staring at the ceiling above her. It banged loudly as the ghoul above giggled and threw another pipe at the floor of the ceiling.

How was she going to last the week knowing that she was attracted to Malfoy? She didn't know.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thanks for reading :) Just wanted to give a warm thank you to everyone who reviewed and read my stories. It brings me great bliss. Now for a Weasley Family lesson!**

**Oldest - Youngest**

**Fred Weasley (7th Year), Roxanne Weasley (5th Year) - George and Angelica Weasley**

**Victorie Weasley (Grad), Dominique Weasley (Grad), Louis Weasley (1st Year) - Bill and Fleur Weasley**

**James Potter (7th Year), Albus Potter (6th Year), Lily Potter (4th Year) - Harry and Ginny Potter**

**Rose Weasley (6th Year), Hugo Weasley (4th Year) - Ron and Hermione Weasley**

**Molly Weasley (Grad), Lucy Weasley (3rd Year) - Percy and Audrey Weasley**

**I hope that clears things up a bit. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Big Bear

**Thank you to everyone who review and read my stories! Your reviews fuel my fire! :)**

**Enjoy, MakeMeProud**

The make-shift Quaffle zoomed past Rose's head as she lunged toward Hugo with narrowed focus. Her hand reached out as she bumped him, but he wasn't thrown and threw the ball through the homemade hoops. Half of the group cheered and the others groaned in annoyance.

"I thought you were supposed to be good, Rose," Fred complained as everyone returned to the ground.

"I am!" she huffed. "I'm just...distracted." Her eyes moved nervously over to Scorpius as she glided down onto the grass.

"What? Was there a fly?" Fred mocked.

Rose moved toward the house to put up her old broom. "Yeah, a big one," she mumbled under her breath. Placing the battered broom next to the door, she sighed and glanced out of the window to stare at the boy of her affections. She couldn't help but feel that he was purposefully tempting her as he flipped his hair again and flexed his bicep, grinning at Albus boyishly and lifting a broom before a gnome could carry it off.

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully as he laughed. She found she enjoyed the sound and smiled softly as the timber of his voice carried to her.

"Rose?"

She hummed in recognition and heard her father's steps approach.

"I have a present for you."

Hope started to prickle through her as she turned toward him with barely contained joy. "Is it...is it really a...Oh Merlin!" she exclaimed as Hermione came into the room holding a long paper covered package in her arms.

Rose approached it slowly, hands held out tentatively, and caressed the paper lovingly. "Is this really mine?" Her finger glazed over the package, almost afraid that if she touched it, the broom would disappear.

"It is all yours, dear." Hermione held it out and Rose took it with a gasp. Carefully she peeled the paper away and saw the glossy reflection of the setting sun gleam at her from the polished wood.

"Oh mum! Dad!" She crushed her parents to her chest and pressed kiss after kiss to their cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The broom was just as beautiful as she expected and flew faster than she could have ever imagined. The Wind Soar glided with pure ease and she barely had to indicate which was to move. Giggles bubbled out of her as her curly red hair tangled behind her in the yellow sunset. She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy, this elated!

Dinner was approaching and Grandma Weasley had gone full out in celebration. Kidney pie, boiled potatoes, pot roast, and plum pudding covered the compiled tables as everyone sat down to eat. Everyone talked animatedly about Rose's new broom and the Quidditch cup this new year. Fred and Roxie were sure that Gryffindor was going to secure the Cup with Rose's new broom, but Malfoy and Albus swore it was going to be Slytherin this year. Both teams had been completely surprised when the Hufflepuffs had pulled out the final win that gained them the Cup the previously year and they made a pact to stop it from happening again.

Dessert was served and everyone was shoved to their rooms for the night, but Rose stayed behind. She wanted some time to think to herself before she had to share a room with Hugo. She brought a blanket out of the house and laid it on the ground before staring up at the stars.

She couldn't wait to start Quidditch lessons in a few weeks. It was going to be a blast testing out the new modifications and speed of the broom, and it was always nice to get to show off to her teammates and opponents.

The look on Scorpius' face when he had seen it! It nearly brought tears of laughter to her face just thinking about it.

Scorpius.

Her mind drifted to that terrible, yet wonderful day on the train. He had been so mean, and yet sincere. It puzzled her to no end. She couldn't stop thinking of the way his hands had felt, scorching on her skin, and how his lips had moved with hers. She shifted uncomfortably on the blanket as heat pressed in her lower belly.

"Mind of I join you?" Scorpius said from behind her.

_No._

"That depends. Are you going to ridicule me like usual?" Her arms folded behind her head as she relaxed on the blanket and stared at the stars above.

"No, Rose, I won't do that to you. Not now, anyway." He sat down quietly beside her and gently laid down so his head was even with hers. The air was silent for a moment as the two glanced into the sky.

"Which one is your favorite?" he said pointing toward the vast dark sky.

Rose pursed her lips before whispering out, "Ursa Major."

He nodded for a few seconds.

"You don't know which one that is, do you?" Rose said incredulously. "You never were good at Astronomy."

Scorpius chuckled. "True, but I passed it."

"Barely," she mumbled. He nudged her playfully in the ribs and returned his gaze to the sky.

"Its also known as Big Bear. I liked the Greeks version of Ursa Major better than Professor Stella's version."

"I think anyone would like a different version than Professor Stella's."

Rose chuckled and pointed toward the Big Dipper. "See it there? The seven stars? Well, the story goes that this huntress named Callisto became a victim of Zeus' love and had a baby boy named Arcas. Hera, who was queen of the gods, got jealous of the girl and transformed her into a bear. One day, Arcas sees the bear and tries to kill it, even though Callisto is just welcoming him with open arms and Zeus turns Arcas into a little bear to stop him. Zeus then hurled them both into the sky where they remain close together as Ursa Major and Ursa Minor."

They were both quiet as they watched the star glint at them.

"You really like Astronomy," Scorpius said with surprise.

"A little. It's not what I want to study, but it certainly has become a hobby."

"Hmm." He chewed on his bottom lip before uttering his next words with dread. "Listen...about the train..."

Rose's heart sped up. She didn't want to bring it up just yet. They were having a decent time.

"You don't have to talk about it, Scorprius-"

"Yes I do. It wasn't right of me to do that. I feel like such an arse because of it, and well..." He paused and shrugged. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, Scorpius. The kiss meant nothing anyway." The words felt like acid coming out of her throat. They weren't true at all and she knew it. She only said the words because she knew that was what Malfoy wanted to hear.

The air was tense between them; the friendly air gone as coldness started to blow through the air. Scorpius tensed, holding back the words he truly wanted to say.

"Yeah...it meant nothing."

Even he agreed that his voice sounded empty and broken.

* * *

Rose watched a droplet of sweat roll down Scorpius' forehead as he labored away in the sweltering air. Albus, Fred, Hugo, James, and Scorpius ran toward another gnome as it giggled and wiggled out of their reach. Louis grabbed a gnome by the leg and chunked it a few feet from where he was standing. The gnome shook himself off and ran off threw Hugo's legs, giggling madly and chanting taunts.

"Blast these damn things!" James shouted. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"We had to do these chores, too, back in our day," Ron laughed as wrapped a loving arm around Hermione. He gave a gentle squeeze and Rose's heart yearned for a love like her parents. It didn't matter what they went through, they always came out stronger.

"You going to help, Rose?" Hugo yelled with a frustrated face.

"No, she won't," Hermione said. "I have a job for her to do."

"What?!" Hugo exclaimed. "Mum, that's not fair!"

"Oh, stop complaining," Rose said. "The sooner you're done, the sooner you can stop chasing gnomes around," she said with a swish of her hair. She could hear Hugo's exasperated growl from inside the house.

"What is it mum?"

Hermione situated herself down onto the couches in the small living room and motioned next to her. Rose sat slowly with worry. "Did...I do something?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, nothing like that." She took a deep breath. "Well, I just wanted you to know that the Ministry is opening up intern opportunities and I think it would be a wonderful opportunity for you to see the Ministry up close and personal. That is, if you are serious about joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Her eyes were hopeful as she watched Rose's expression.

"Of course I am!" Rose said excitedly. "How many intern positions are open?"

"Only two as of right now."

That put a damper on her mood, but she tried not to show it. "I would love the chance."

Hermione nodded and sighed in relief. "I will give you the paperwork by owl and you can send it back. It's due by October so don't put it off," she said sternly. Rose nodded and hugged Hermione affectionately.

"Thank you, Mummy. What would I do with out you?"

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Hermione said with a wink.

After dinner everyone gathered around by the fire to tell stories and have family time since the children left for school in two days. Arthur Weasley sat in his favorite chair while everyone else piled around him. He told them about the flying car, Uncle Harry and Ron had quite a lot to say about that, and about the Ministry before the end of Voldemort.

"I miss Muggle things," Arthur said after a slight pause. "Such interesting things they have. I wish I could get my hands on another "cell phone." Good Lord, that thing was so strange. I won't forget the first time I saw a picture that didn't move. I was so stunned!" He laughed at himself. "That was back when I had hair."

He rubbed at his nearly hairless head and patted at the white patch still left.

"And you didn't have much of that to begin with," Grandma Weasley chirped from the couch. Everyone laughed and talked until the middle of the night. It was a merry occasion, one that rarely happened.

Rose glanced over at Scorpius and expected to see him happy and laughing along, but instead he looked pained. His eyes were sad and his arms folded over his legs. The smile slipped off of her face as he stood and excused himself for the night.

She followed him, keeping close the the shadows as he climbed the stairs. She expected him to stop at one of the doors, but instead he kept walking up into the attic. She followed cautiously and slipped through the door, keeping an eye out for the ghoul who resided here.

"You can stop following me now. I've left you no where else to follow me to."

His voice startled her as he came out of the shadow from the corner. His eyes were red and so was the tip of his nose.

"You were crying."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Well, obviously. I had hoped to do it in private, but you weren't letting me."

Her eyes went down to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry. I just saw you were upset and...I didn't know why."

"None of your business."

The words were completely true, but they still hurt as she glanced up at him.

"Why have you been so cold to me the past few days? I haven't done anything to you! What did I do?"

Scorpius sighed. "It's nothing that you meant to do-"

"Then what is it?"

"It was...just let it go, Rose!"

"Why were you crying just now?"

"I said let it go!"

"Is it because of your family?"

"Oh just drop it, Weasley! Yes I have a cowardly father, and my mother is very controlling and...mad! And your family is just...so..._happy_. I haven't seen my mother or father happy like that for a long time. Not since I was a young boy, at least."

He looked so lost. Rose wanted to reach out and help him, but she felt like that would only make things worse.

"...How can I help?"

He looked up, shocked at her words.

"You want to...help me?"

"Yes, I do. I know that means we will actually have to be friends, but I can deal with that if you can." Rose fidgeted with a stray curl dangling in front of her face. "Would that be okay?" she asked nervously.

He was quite for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"As long as I get to still tease you and _act_ like I don't like you, we have a deal," he smirked. Some of his playfulness was returning and Rose beamed.

"Deal."


End file.
